meinkleinesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alanis Morissette
thumb|322px|right Alanis Morissette is one of my favorite singers. She makes really special music with interesting text and also has an interisting past and character. The song I define her with is "Ironic". How I found her thumb|leftMe and our nanny Belle sometimes show each other our favorite music and she ones brought me a CD by Alanis Morissette ("Jagged Little Pill") (This happened at 2008 or so, I guess). We didn´t know each other very well back than and I didn´t like the CD much at first, because the first song "All I really want" can only be liked, if you´re used to Alanis style (It´s with a lot of screaming...). But I was satisfied with the other songs and listen to the CD more and more. I began to love them and took the album with me on every journey (I still do that) and when I got my own computer I also surched for other songs of her. It turned out that Alanis is making music since 1991 and still publishes songs... I first was a little sceptical to what I found then in the internet, but soon I fell in love with songs like "Hands clean", "Thank you" and "Precious Illusions". Style Music Style Alanis music style used to be mostly pop, but she changed it into her own kind of pop-rock (-electronic) mixture. Fact is her style is hard to copy and her songs are from text and music difficult, but nice to listen to. Text Alanis has complicated text, since her album "Jagged Little Pill". She often takes strong words and also gives through the text a certain feeling into her songs. It made me a lot of fun translating them, allthough I need help from my mum. Alanis talks about many topics, there are many happy and many sad songs, each of them has a meaning itself. As far as I know Alanis only writes about stuff, which she has gone through somehow herself or which concerned her in her life. There are songs about drugs, but also some about religion and god. The text of her two earlier albums is typicial and only about love and sexuality. Videos Alanis has very diffrent videos, her style changes mostly, which each album she makes. At the beginng she had dances in it, because her managers wanted it, but later she made much more interesting videos, often telling a story. My favorite video of her, because the idea is soooo good, is "Precious Illusions"! I love song and video! Voice Alanis voice is kind of hoarse. I wondered if she was smoking, but as my mum told me, Morissette is an italian name, and people have these kind of voices there. Well, that´s what you have to get used to of Alanis style and which makes her so special. But still she can clear her voice, which she shows in songs like "Perfect", where she sings very high and completly clear. Clothes I don´t like her old music style, it´s too flossy, makes her look arrogant. She has changed, through her "Jagged Little Pill" time and I find her style OK or good by now. In her videos her, she´s always wearing pretty causal stuff. Albums *Alanis *Alanis Morissette - The Collection *Flavors Of Entanglement *Jagged Little Pill *Now Is The Time *So-called Chaos *Supposed Former Infatuation Junkie *Under Rug Swept Awards Awards in general *Newcomer 2008 *Singer Of The Month (Place 1: July 2010) *Album Of The Month (Place 3: Jagged Little Pill in July 2010) *Singer Of The Month (Place 1: June 2010) *Album Of The Month (Place 2: Under Rug Swept in June 2010) *Singer Of The Month (Place 2: August 2010) Good Placed Songs Song Of The Day *Flinch (02.05.2010) *Uninvited (Unkown Date: Friday) Months *Crazy (Place 4 in July 2010) *Incomplete (Place 5 in July 2010) *Hands Clean (Place 9 in July 2010) *You Learn (Place 16 in July 2010) *Head Over Feet (Place 17 in July 2010) *You Owe Me Nothing In Return (Place 9 in June 2010) *Crazy (Place 14 in June 2010) *Incomplete (Place 15 in June 2010) *Utopia (Place 16 in June 2010) *Crazy (Place 9 in August 2010) *Everything (Place 10 in August 2010) *Underneath (Place 18 in August 2010) Years *- Single & Album Charts August Single Album